Last Letter
by IChikaze Kimi
Summary: Surat terakhir Sasuke untuk mengenang kepergian Hinata 6 tahun yang lalu, tepat pada hari ulang tahun gadis tersebut./"Ittai,"/"Kau... Hyuuga Hinata!"/"Lie. Watashiwa Miko Hinata,"/ untuk event #IndigoRose


**Last Letter**

•

 **Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This fict is mine :'D**

•

 _ **Standard warning apllied**_

 **If you DON'T LIKE this, don't you dare to READ!**

•

Sekali, kedua mata sekelam obsidian itu melirik jam tangan yang terpasang pada tangan kanannya kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan. Dengan lihai, lelaki tersebut memakirkan mobil BMW hitam nan mewah miliknya lalu beranjak menuju ruangan _khusus_ mansion Uchiha.

Menanggalkan jas putih khas dokter, lelaki tersebut duduk dan memandangi sejenak foto demi foto yang sengaja ia letakkan dalam ruangan tersebut. Kali ini, obsidian kelamnya memusatkan pandangan pada sebuah pigura foto dimana ia dan _sang kekasih_ sedang foto bersama.

'Malam dan Bulan'

Tulisan tangan kekasihnya masih tercetak jelas dalam foto yang memakai pantai sebagai latar belakang tersebut.

 _"Sasuke-kun, aku harap kau akan mengganti model rambutmu,"_

 _"Hm? Kenapa? Kau tidak suka, Hinata?"_

 _"Aku ingin melihatmu dengan potongan rambut orang dewasa,"_

Lagi, kata-kata tersebut terngiang seperti kaset rusak dalam pikirannya. Sasuke tersenyum miris, ia sudah melakukan salah satu keinginan Hinata. Kini, rambutnya tidak lagi mencuat melawan gravitasi namun lurus dengan poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

 _Apa kau senang, Hinata?_

Mengacak pelan rambut raven miliknya, Sasuke mengambil pena dan beberapa kertas putih polos. Melirik sekali lagi jam tangannya kemudian mulai memegang pena dan menulis ;

 _Untuk perempuan yang sudah 6 tahun meninggalkanku dengan cara yang paling jahat,_

 _Otanjoubi omedetou, Hinata. Sepertinya aku akan telat menyelesaikan surat ini dan menyerahkannya padamu karena pasien di rumah sakit membludak. Ini sudah 6 tahun sejak kau dengan seenaknya pergi; menerima ajakan Kami-sama untuk ikut dan meninggalkanku sendiri yang masih tersiksa._

 _Mungkin kau sedang menahan tawa karena selama 5 tahun belakangan ini aku seperti remaja labil dengan menulis surat. Makanya, ini adalah surat terakhir yang akan kubuat untukmu, karena bagaimanapun juga aku tak bisa terus-menerus hidup di bawah bayang-bayangmu dan menjadi remaja labil berusia 18 tahun lagi. Kali ini aku akan menceritakan dengan singkat awal pertemuan kita hingga perpisahan yang menyiksaku, masih ingat?_

 _Saat itu sedang jam pelajaran olahraga, aku memperhatikanmu yang hanya melihat para siswa yang sedang bermain basket dari ujung lapangan_

 _Dan dengan sengaja aku melempar bola basket ke arahmu, "I-ittai," begitulah rintihan lembut yang kudengar dari mulutmu. Aku sengaja melakukannya, dengan begitu aku akan disuruh bertanggung jawab mengantarmu ke UKS dan bisa mendekatimu. Rencanaku berhasil, sayangnya aku melupakan si dobe yang begitu kau kagumkan._

 _Setahun mendekatimu berusaha membuatmu melupakan Naruto, akhirnya kau bisa benar-benar menghapus cintamu pada Naruto dan beralih padaku. Tepat saat tanggal 23 Juni, hari dimana kau membawakanku pancake tomat sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. "Hinata, kau kekasihku 'kan?" Tanyaku waktu itu. Sangat terdengar aneh, seolah kita sudah berpacaran dan aku hanya sekedar memastikan dengan nada santai._

 _Kau begitu bingung mendengar pernyataanku yang —demi Tuhan— absurd, "E-eh? Sejak kapan?"_

 _"Sekarang," jawabku cuek. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan jantungku yang berdetak abnormal._

 _"Ta-tapi Sasuke-san tidak pernah—"_

 _"Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku, barusan." Sangat absurd bukan? Kuharap kau tidak tertawa kencang jika mengingatnya, Hinata._

 _"E-eh?! Eeumm, I-iya. Tapi 'kan a-aku belum—"_

 _"Kau menerimaku?" Saat itu aku sengaja menaikkan nada bicara, terdengar jahat namun aku suka ekspresi takut di wajahmu._

 _"I-iya!" Wajahmu merah seperti buah tomat kesukaanku saat mengatakannya. Spontanitas. Tidak butuh waktu lama meyakinkanmu kalau aku serius dengan hubungan kita. Dan hari-hari manis pun dimulai, wajah merona itu tak pernah absen setiap kita bersama. Aku menyukainya, sangat._

 _Berjalan-jalan di pantai, mengunjungi perpustakaan, rumahku, rumahmu, rumah temanmu, dan semua kegiatan yang kebanyakan adalah permintaanmu. Tidak ada yang kulupakan, terutama hari dimana kita melakukan ciuman pertama. Pasti sekarang wajahmu merona karena membaca ini, Hinata._

 _Sampai suatu hari, wajahmu sedikit pucat dan lesu saat aku menjemput. "Kau kenapa?"_

 _Kau hanya menggeleng dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan, "Lie, hanya kelelahan saja." Bodohnya, aku percaya. Aku selalu menjadi orang tolol saat bersamamu Hinata, melupakan segala ilmu yang terekam dalam otakku. Karena kau adalah pusat dunia ku._

 _Sikapmu berubah. Kau menghindariku, beberapa kali aku menemukanmu bersama Neji atau Naruto. Cemburu? Itu wajar, Hinata. Melihat reaksimu, itu sangat tidak wajar. "Dasar bajingan! Kau berselingkuh dengan kekasihku, hah?!" AKu berteriak marah waktu itu._

 _Kau menarik Naruto, cih masih membuatku kesal jika mengingatnya. "Berhenti, Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak berhak menyakiti Naruto!"_

 _Aku terkejut sekaligus bertambah kesal, "Cih, kau lebih membelanya, hm, Hinata?! Atau memang aku yang dari awal tidak tahu kalau kau mempunyai hubungan gelap dengan Naruto, hah?!"_

 _"Teme, i-ini tidak—"_

 _"Berhenti menuduh. Kau tidak pernah tahu apa-apa, Sasuke-kun." Suaramu datar. Kau pergi sambil memapah tubuh Naruto yang terluka. Aku merasa mati rasa saat itu._

 _Bahkan, kita tak pernah berbicara lagi sejak saat itu. Dan aku mengetahui alasan kau berubah setelah peristiwa dimana kau terjatuh di aspal saat ingin mencoba melakukan lay up. Wajahmu sangatlah merah dan... Sikutmu mengeluarkan darah yang berlebihan lalu, kau pingsan._

 _"Hinata!" Aku berteriak dari pinggir lapangan, berlari seperti orang kesetanan, menggendongmu menuju UKS. Tak lama setelah kau diobati, Neji datang dengan penampilan yang berantakan, "Neji, Hinata sakit?"_

 _Saat itu Neji hanya diam dan menatapku dengan sorot mata yang sulit dijelaskan, aku keluar dari ruangan untuk memberikan kalian berdua privasi. Beberapa hari kemudian, aku kembali menemukanmu dalam keadaan sekarat. Mungkin terdengar seperti perempuan tapi... Aku hampir menangis. Saat kau sedang berjuang di dalam ruang operasi, Neji menjelaskan keadaanmu yang sebenarnya._

 _"Sebenarnya, Hinata mengidap penyakit polisitemia vera. Dua bulan yang lalu, saat melakukan check-up, dokter mengatakan kalau penyakit itu tidak bisa disembuhkan namun bisa diperlambat,"_

 _"Lalu?" Walaupun masih terkejut dan setengah tidak percaya, penjelasan Neji harus dilanjutkan. Neji kembali menjelaskan semua rahasia yang kau sembunyikan dariku, membuatku tak bernafas selama beberapa detik._

 _Lalu aku mengerti. Alasan kau lesu saat aku menjemputmu adalah jawaban dokter sialan itu, alasan sikapmu berubah adalah kau tidak ingin aku mengetahui penyakitmu, alasan kau bersama Naruto adalah ketidaksengajaan. Kebetulan saat itu Kushina-baasan akan memeriksa kesehatan._

 _Alasan adegan peluk-memeluk bersama Naruto adalah karena kau tidak kuat lebih lama menahannya sendiri; dan aku bertanya, apa selama ini aku masih kau anggap angin lalu?_

 _Sejak itu, kau tidak lagi masuk sekolah. Setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu mengunjungimu hingga malam menjelang. Memberikan sedikit candaan dan mencurahkan semua pikiranku, apapun itu baik tentang sekolah, keluarga, ataupun sesuatu yang membuatku kesal._

 _"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak meminum obat yang diberikan dokter?" Aku sedikit kesal denganmu yang tidak mau minum obat, aku mendengar hal ini dari Neji. Alasan waktu itu kau sekarat adalah obat yang seharusnya sudah habis sesuai dosis namun ditemukan aniki mu dalam keadaan komplit._

 _Menyesakkan. Aku menyimpulkan kalau kau lelah minum obat namun tak memberikan efek yang signifikan, "Percuma saja, Sasuke-kun. Obat itu tidak akan menyembuhkanku, jadi lebih aku berhenti meminumnya."_

 _Tebakanku benar. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasanmu. Karena yang kau ucapkan waktu itu adalah fakta._

 _"Sasuke-kun, apa cita-citamu?" Kau berceletuk. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba hadir._

 _"Mengubah margamu menjadi Uchiha," Lagi, rona wajah yang sudah lama tidak kelihatan kembali muncul._

 _"A-aku serius!"_

 _Aku berpikir sebentar, apa cita-citaku? Entahlah. Aku belum mengetahuinya saat kau menanyakannya, "Tidak tahu."_

 _Kau tersenyum simpul, "Kalau aku, ingin menjadi dokter. Memberikan kebahagiaan pada orang banyak melalu keahlianku, itu menyenangkan sekali." Kedua matamu terpejam mengucapkannya. Kemudian kembali terbuka._

 _"Kalau aku tidak bisa mewujudkan cita-citaku, Sasuke-kun akan mewujudkannya 'kan?" Aku tertegun. Aku merasa seperti mendengar pesan terakhir darimu._

 _Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Itu cita-citamu. Aku tidak berniat,"_

 _Kau menghela napas, sesuatu yang jarang kulihat. Lalu menggengam salah satu tanganku, "Aku tahu terdengar egois... Tapi, aku harus melihat Sasuke-kun mewujudkannya. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Sasuke-kun,"_

 _Kau tersenyum. Lembut seperti bulan, aku merindukan senyumanmu saat di rumah sakit sampai sekarang. Dua hari setelah itu, Neji meneleponku dan mengatakan kalau kau koma. Terutama saat dokter bilang, harapanmu untuk sadar kembali hanya 35% saja. Saat itu adalah titik dimana aku terjatuh dalam jurang keputus-asaan._

 _Benar saja, seminggu kemudian; tepat saat tanggal 27 Desember, kau meninggal. Aku menangis, meraung tidak terima. Kau sangat jahat, Hinata. Beberapa kali aku mencoba bunuh diri untuk menyusulmu karena sudah lelah dengan bayang-bayang kenangan saat kau masih ada dan hasilnya... gagal._

 _Sampai Neji datang, memberikanku sebuah surat berwarna biru laut dan sedikit nasehat. Harum parfum milikmu masih melekat. Dalam surat itu kau meminta maaf, menjelaskan semuanya secara detail, dan menagih supaya aku mewujudkan cita-citamu. Aku masih tertawa kecil saat membacanya. Ya, aku masih membaca surat perpisahan darimu waktu itu sampai sekarang._

 _Dan setelah membaca suratmu, aku juga selalu menulis surat setiap tanggal 23 Juni dan 27 Desember. Seperti sekarang ini. Hn, Aku sudah mewujudkan cita-citamu, Hinata. Kau benar, sangat menyenangkan sekali menjadi dokter. Atau sebenarnya kau sudah tahu hal ini sejak lama?_

 _Hinata, jujur, sangat sulit menemukan penggantimu. Namun aku harus melakukannya bukan? Demi kebahagiaanku dan membuatmu cemburu dari atas sana. Sepertinya leluconku masih garing, kan?_

 _Aku rasa tidak perlu mengucapkan selamat berbahagia untukmu, menghabiskan tinta pena yang seharusnya untuk menulis resep obat. Aku sudah menghabiskan 3 lembar kertas untuk menulis surat ini. Permintaanku hanya satu, tolong bilang Kami-sama supaya pengganti dirimu cepat datang. Aku lelah mendengar celotehan Kaa-san, Naruto, Itachi, bahkan Madara-ojiisama sampai ikutan. Sangat merepotkan._

 _Aishiteru yo, Hyuuga Hinata._

 _ **Sang malam yang merindukan bulan,**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke.**_

* * *

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, melipat kertas-kertas tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam amplop berwarna biru laut. Memasukkannya ke saku lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil BMW hitam nan mewah miliknya.

Melajukan mobilnya hingga sampai di pemakaman. Sasuke berjalan kaki sebentar untuk mencari makam dengan batu nisan bertuliskan 'Hyuuga Hinata' dan meletakkan surat tersebut. Ia memandang sebentar makam Hinata lalu berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya.

Seharusnya kini Sasuke sudah berada di dalam mobil jika saja seorang perempuan tidak menabraknya. "G-gomennasai, Tuan." Sasuke tertegun. _Mirip suara Hinata_ , pikirnya.

Sasuke bangkit dan terbelalak begitu mengetahui sosok perempuan yang menabraknya. Rambut indigo pendek sebahu dengan mata lavender. "Hi-hinata?!"

Perempuan tersebut mengerjap sekali dengan tampang polos kemudian sedetik kemudian tergantikan dengan tatapan menyelidik, jangan lupakan dahi yang sedikit berkerut. "Bagaimana anda tahu nama saya?"

"Kau... Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih terkejut dengan sosok dihadapannya. Seandainya saja entitas dihadapannya tidak mengganti tampang polos dan nada bicaranya maka Sasuke akan mengiranya Hinata yang _itu_.

Perempuan tersebut menggeleng pelan, kerutan di dahinya sudah berkurang. Begitu pun dengan tampang menyelidiknya. Sasuke tertegun begitu melihat ada percikan cahaya bulan di kedua mata kelabu tersebut. "Lie. Watashi wa Miko Hinata. Siapa anda? Bagaimana bisa mengetahui nama saya?"

Sasuke merasa jantungnya diremas kecang dan jatuh ke perut saat mendengarnya, apakah ini ilusi? Delusi? Atau lelucon dari Kami-sama dan Hinata? Menyadari dirinya sempat melamun, Sasuke berdehem pelan dan menaruh kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi kantung celana.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

•

•

 **E N D**

•

•

 **A/N :**

Haloha minna~ Aduh, kesannya Sasuke OOC ya? Tapi menurut Kimi, gak ._. Karena sedingin apapun seseorang, pasti bakal _unpredictable_ kalau berhubungan dengan orang yang dicintai. Ah, udahlah. Ini fict dari Kimi untuk event Indigo Rose. Dibuat waktu lagi baper karena UAS, semoga feel-nya dapet. Oh ya, sequel nya dalam tahap pembuatan lho~ Bakal di- _publish_ dalam waktu dekat kalau readers setuju(Walaupun jadwal publish-nya bakalan lama karena ada fict lain yang udah nganggur berjamur).

Oh ya, Kimi bakal jelasin beberapa hal disini supaya tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman :

1\. Walaupun marganya beda, Hinata tetep aja Hinata. Suatu hari nanti (caelah, ngomongnya xD) bakal dijelasin deh.

2\. **Kimi bikin 3/4 fict ini dalam bentuk format surat karena terinspirasi dari kak Elsa dengan cerita buatannya :** **Unsent Letters.** **(on wattpad)** **Jadi bukan plagiat.**

Udah, itu aja. Kimi cuma gak mau hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi :'D (Flashback sama review fict Hurt in Our Heart chapter 1)

Last word,

 **Mind To Review, Minna~?^^**


End file.
